In water supply systems for passenger transport vehicles, different pipes are provided, via which the water supply system can be replenished, but via which water can also be distributed within the water supply system. The desired flow paths when replenishing the water supply system are sometimes different from the flow paths during water distribution in water supply systems. During replenishment, it is desirable for example to convey the water over the shortest path from a water replenishment terminal to a water reservoir, and to prevent the water from flowing into undesired pipe branches and/or flow paths.
In order to convey the water securely and reliably over the intended flow paths during different operational processes (during both replenishment and water distribution), shut-off valves were used previously, which were opened and closed in accordance with the mode of operation in order to allow or prevent a corresponding flow through the corresponding pipes. However, mechanical shut-off elements of this type are relatively heavy and high-maintenance.
Water systems for aircraft are known for example from DE 42 27 518 A1 or U.S. Pat. No. 5,303,739.